


Little Giant is Love, Little Giant is Life

by kinkyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also please don't judge me I don't know why I even thought of this in the first place, M/M, Okay so this is NOT to be taken seriously IT IS A CRACK FIC PLEASE DONT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyshima/pseuds/kinkyshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, this is exactly what you think this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Giant is Love, Little Giant is Life

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic was based on this lovely youtube video that shook everyone for days, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auEA9Ay6G0o
> 
> This fic has the best effect when read in a slow, and monotone voice. May I suggest reading with Morgan Freeman's voice? Also this fic has exactly 666 words THE DEVIL IS REAL AND KNOWS ABOUT MY SINS!1!!1

I was only nine years old the first time I saw the Little Giant.

I remember the day like it was yesterday, I was riding my bike with some school friends when a man’s cheer caught my attention, “All right!” he yelled. For some reason, the call brought me to a stop. I turned my head to observe what he was cheering at, and once I got a good look I felt breathless. A large television outside of Yukigaoka Electric was broadcasting Karasuno High School’s volleyball team’s championship match. I watched as Karasuno’s libero passed it perfectly to the setter, and saw him set cleanly to the outside hitter. The OH seemed to become a bird as he flew higher than the opposing team’s blockers and spiked, scoring a point. I was utterly amazed, you could even say that my world was shook, little guys could fight in a sport that demanded height.

“Score!” The announcer at the game called, “The ‘Little Giant’ lives up to his name!”

 “The Little Giant,” I whispered, even then I knew I would never forget that name.

 But that day was long ago, and the tingling sensation I got from watching the crow fly was long gone.

 Now I was just sitting on my bed observing my room. I had spent the past six years buying every Little Giant article and crow related item I could find in order to demonstrate my love for my idol, all the items decorated my room. There wasn’t a surface that was not holding memorabilia and so many posters covered my walls that you could not even see what color they were painted.

 I glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set, the perfect time to begin my nightly prayer to the Little Giant.

 I got onto my knees in front of my bed and placed both of my elbows on top of it. Then I clasped my hands together and rested my head on my hands before I began my ritual.

 I thanked the Little Giant for my body, it allowed me to jump to astounding heights just like he could.

 “Little Giant is Love” I say, “Little Giant is Life.”

 My little sister, Natsu, hears me and calls me a faggot.

 I knew she was just jealous of my devotion to the Little Giant.

 I called her a cunt.

 She slaps me and screams “Get a life!” before slamming the door.

 I’m crying now, and my face hurts.

 I lay in bed and it’s really cold.

 A warmth is moving towards me.

 I feel something touch me; I turn around and find myself face to face with the Little Giant.

 A huge smile makes its way upon my face, I’m just so happy.

 He comes really close to me and whispers in my ear, “This is my court.”

 He grabs me with his calloused hands and puts me on my hands and knees,

 I’m ready.

 Before I know it, he strips me of my pants and boxers and he spreads my ass cheeks apart.

 He penetrates my butthole, no lube in my ass or on his mighty anaconda, no previous stretching.

 Just a hard cock in my asshole.

 It hurts so much, but I do it for the Little Giant.

 Soon enough he created a rhythm and pounds me to the beat of my sister’s OLDCODEX album playing in the room over.

 I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water.

 I push against his force.

 I want to please the Little Giant.

 He screams a mighty scream as he fills my butt with his love.

 My sister walks in, “What the Fuck?” she shrieks.

 The Little Giant looks her straight in the eye and says, “I’ve won this match.”

 Quickly, he pulls out as I scream at the top of my lungs.

 He jumps out of my window and flies away into the night sky.

Little Giant is Love, Little Giant is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I have no idea what is fucking wrong with me
> 
> If you want to follow me on the medias (I have no idea why you would want to after reading that, but I can assure you that I am not like this all the time. Only between 3 and 5 AM), my twitter is @trunksbottoms and my tumblr is @obeseshark
> 
> I really hope that I didn't ruin Haikyuu for you, and if I did, soz man :p


End file.
